A goal of many providers of online content is to provide high quality and highly relevant content to many users to induce users to perform some action, such as viewing online video, sharing content with connections in a social network, etc.
A problem that many content providers experience is that their respective online content is not being delivered to the extent they had planned. For example, a particular content item is delivered over one or more networks to only one hundred users rather than to two thousand users that were expected. There could be many reasons for this, but content providers are largely left to guess what factors of an online content delivery campaign to change. Changing one or more factors without knowing the actual cause(s) of low delivery might result in no change or little change in the number of online viewers of the particular content item.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.